


Licks, Pillow Fights, and Confessions

by Blissfulbroadway, candlewick



Series: Jared Kleinman Oneshots by A&B [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kleinsen, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissfulbroadway/pseuds/Blissfulbroadway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewick/pseuds/candlewick
Summary: Evan and Jared have a sleepover. Jared decides to be gross and weird, leading to pillow fights and surprise confessions.ORJared licks Evan and they fall in love.





	Licks, Pillow Fights, and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> start of a new series with my pal and fellow author Bella!! we both wrote different sections, filled the gaps, and then looked over each other's works :O if you don't think it's smooth enough, feel free to share!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> \- A
> 
> Yo yo yo diggity dogs! This is my first work posted here, which is pretty rad.
> 
> Enjoy! :-D
> 
> \- Bella

“Okay, just, yeah. Stay still. Jesus.” Jared was determined to spoon Evan, shifting around awkwardly. Due to his small stature, he couldn’t quite comfortably do it, but Evan didn’t seem to mind. It kept them warm and close, which was pretty nice for the both of them. They were usually okay with close contact between themselves, only because of how long they’d been friends.

“Okay, okay. I’m still,” Evan laughed softly, grinning to himself. There was a flush on his face, though that was completely reasonable. He never had Jared this close to him before, but he wasn’t against it. “Are you comfortable? You’re not, um, like--”

“I’m good. I’m comfy.” Jared had to rest an arm over Evan’s waist so he wasn’t squishing it between them. He sighed in content and pressed his face to Evan’s back, glad he’d placed his glasses on the bedside table so he wouldn’t have to move. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Evan slid one hand under his pillow and sighed softly as well. He could feel Jared’s nose pressing into his back, which was kind of odd, but only because it was unfamiliar. The arm around his waist provided some sense of security. Really, he felt like if it was anyone else, he would squirm away and never speak to them again. Jared was special, though.

They were silent for a few minutes, which wasn’t really awkward. They were trying to sleep after all. Evan’s eyes had fluttered shut at some point. He was just about to drift off when Jared suddenly shifted up.

Jared had been totally bored. With Evan just taking his cuddles like this, he really couldn’t sleep. He had this great idea to get him to stay awake, though, since he didn’t just want to hang off of him and stare at his back. Slowly, Jared shuffled up, feeling Evan shift around, until he was level with the back of his head. This was going to be fun. Well, gross. But mostly fun.

Without further hesitation, Jared stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe up the back of Evan’s neck. (He’d definitely lick other parts of him, but he figured this would be more appropriate.)

Evan’s eyes snapped open at the sudden wetness and let out a garbled yelp. Jared cackled behind him as Evan’s upper half shot forward, with the blond reaching a hand to the back of his neck, Jared licking over his fingers as well. He made a disgusted sound at the dampness and looked at his hand, glistening with saliva in the small amount of light.

“Jared!” He said incredulously, returning his hand to his neck as his friend’s laughter filled the room. In retaliation, Evan lowered his hand and moved it behind him to wipe it off on Jared’s shirt. He managed to rub Jared’s side, pausing at the sudden, quiet shriek. He was about to ask if he was okay, but then Jared stifled another laugh.

Evan laughed in realization and wiggled out of Jared’s hold. Jared let go of him and hurriedly sat up, knowing Evan knew his weakness. You don’t go through years of friendship without never finding out whether your friends was ticklish or not. Another small shriek left him when Evan whipped around with a grin and started tickling Jared’s sides, the brunet falling back to the bed immediately.

“E-Evan! No, please--” Jared wheezed breathlessly, swatting at Evan’s hands as they abused his sides. He was glad Heidi wasn’t home, otherwise she’d definitely be woken up by his laughs. Evan was laughing as well, the sound pleasant and light.

Eventually, Jared tried squirming, which only delayed the inevitable. Every time he wiggled away, the hands would return quickly and tickle him more. After another minute of wheezing and choked laughter, Jared reached an arm out to grab onto something to stable himself. He realized he’d grabbed a pillow and, in a moment of desperation, brought it up to hit Evan’s shoulder.

The blond took his hands away from Jared, eyes wide in shock as he blocked himself from the next weak hit of the pillow. He huffed out a laugh and grabbed another pillow, shielding himself from another one of Jared’s attempts to hit him.

“Pillow fight!” Jared announced, though he was still recovering from the tickle attack. Evan shuffled back with a grin to distance himself slightly, but Jared tried to sit up and nearly fell over again, clutching his side as if he was still being tickled. This seemed to be contagious, causing Evan to laugh gleefully as well.

His face was red and his breathless giggles took Evan’s breath away. He tried to distract from it by gently hitting Jared’s shoulder with his pillow. The smaller teen swatted at it and heaved out a few more laughs before managing to land a hit to Evan’s leg.

The two teens bumped each other with the pillows as they tried (and failed) to get over their giggling fits. Eventually, Jared got his balance back and they actually started the pillow fight. Evan would hit Jared’s side, Jared would hit Evan’s shoulder, and so on.

“Jared!” Evan screeched between laughs, managing to slide off the bed onto his feet as a laughing Jared aimed for his crotch. They started rushing around, careful not to hit any objects or accidentally shove each other as they went. It didn’t take long for Evan to trip over nothing and fall face first onto the bed with a yelp.

Jared made a noise between a scream and a grunt as he fell as well, his pillow being flattened between him and Evan’s back. He quickly hopped back, not wanting to crush his friend. Evan just scrambled onto the bed, managing to fall again. Jared chuckled as the teen rolled onto his back, wheezing breathlessly.

He quickly hopped onto the bed, nearly falling over his pillow. There was no time for Evan to catch his breath before Jared was above him, knees on either side of Evan’s hips. The image of Evan wasn’t as clear as Jared would like, since he still had no glasses, but he knew Evan would recognize the mischief in his eyes.

“Prepare to die, Hansen!” Jared shouted, raising a pillow over his head. Jared was about to bring the pillow down against Evan when hands grabbed onto each of his wrists and pulled him down. It felt as if this were a movie, where the next moments would be played in slow motion and contain explosions or dramatic music. But, there was only a heavy quiet before Evan spoke.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Jared.” Evan teased, unaware of how closely Jared’s body was pressed against his, or how they were both out of breath, faces flushed red and just inches away from one another.

Jared, on the other hand, was very much aware. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Evan was kissing distance away from him. Jared froze, unsure what to do or say. A thought came to mind while Jared was pressed flat against Evan, their faces mere centimeters apart. Jared wanted so badly to kiss Evan. So, he did.

Jared didn’t respond to Evan’s bold statement, instead craning his neck down to press his lips against Evan’s own. What could Jared say? He was quick-paced and went through with things on a whim, for better or for worse.

Evan barely had time to retaliate, or even react, before Jared was kissing him. What? Jared was kissing him? Evan panicked for a moment, pulling back, before he realized what was going on and that he wanted to continue kissing Jared. Evan carefully let one of Jared’s hands fall out of his grasp, moving it to the nape of his neck. Evan pushed Jared’s head down so their lips could meet again, his other hand moving up to cup Jared’s cheek. Jared was quick to settle back into kissing Evan, his worries vanishing when he had kissed back.

In these few moments of quiet, in which the only movement was lips brushing against lips and the only sound was small breaths out of noses, Jared and Evan both felt how hard their hearts pounded against their ribs. How loud the angels sang in their minds. How warmth spread throughout both of their bodies and filled them with love.

They realized this was not what friends did.

This is not the way friends should feel for one another. This didn’t usually happen between friends. Both boys realized this at the same time, simultaneously pulling away to look at the other’s face. Evan expected an explanation for what had just happened. Instead, Jared grinned and spoke:

“Your ass is lucky I didn’t just annihilate you with a pillow.”

Evan couldn’t help but burst into laughter, almost forgetting they had just kissed moments before. Jared simply watched Evan with a grin and let out a chuckle himself, joy swelling in his chest. Jared took great pride in making people laugh, especially someone like Evan. Besides, Evan’s laugh chimed nicely in Jared’s ears, more than other peoples’ had.

All too soon, though, Evan quieted and the room fell silent when his laughter died down. That was the moment he realized Jared was still straddling his hips, and that they had much to discuss. Oh.

“And your ass is lucky I like you back.” Evan said after a moment of hesitation, carefully wiggling under Jared until he could push himself up into a sitting position. Jared knew if he was close enough, he’d fall off of the bed in shock. Jared slid off of Evan and onto the bed beside him.

“Wait, what the fuck? Really?” Jared asked incredulously, a bright smile quickly appearing on his face. Evan kissed back, yes, but Jared didn’t expect him to come out and admit he liked him, too.

“Yeah, um--“ Evan quickly stopped himself, suddenly embarrassed to speak. Instead of continuing, Evan huffed out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I-I, uh...” Evan trailed off, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Hey, Hansen, wait.” Jared scooted closer, awkwardly snaking his hand under Evan’s chin. Jared gently lifted Evan’s head to look at him, smiling at him warmly. “There. Uh, now, let’s just...don’t be sorry, alright? I like you, and you like me, so there’s no reason to be sorry.”

Evan swallowed, his face flushing the moment Jared lifted his head to look at him. “Okay, good. That’s good.” Evan said, unsure how to continue.

“Great.” Jared let go of his chin, but stayed close to Evan. “So, now that that’s out of the way, how about we talk?” Jared suggested, tilting his head.

“Please.” Evan nodded in agreement, not completely certain how to go about all of this. Why did Jared decide to kiss him? How long had Jared liked him? Were they dating now?

It seemed as if Jared read Evan’s mind, because he perked up after taking a few moments to think. “Do you want us to be something more than friends?” Jared asked, looking at Evan. His expression was kind of unreadable, so Evan didn’t know exactly what to say.

“Oh.” Evan said, looking down again. “Do you want us to be?” Evan asked after a moment of hesitation. Jared laughed and shook his head.

“I’m asking you for a reason, you dork. Of course I do. Do _you_?” Jared asked again, just wanting a yes or no. Jared definitely preferred a yes over a no.

“Yes,” Evan responded at last, looking up at Jared again. There was a new glint sparkling in Evan’s eyes. Hopefulness? Happiness? Love? Jared, nor Evan, knew exactly what to feel, but it didn’t really matter.

“Well, then, why not?” Jared’s smile grew brighter and more sincere. Evan simply nodded, craning his neck to kiss Jared’s lips again as a reply. Jared’s smile was still apparent, even while pressed against Evan’s.

While they kissed, Evan reached for Jared’s hands, intertwining their fingers. This was nice. All these years of falling in love and pining over the other paid off for them both.

Soon, they pulled away again.

“It’s getting pretty late.” Evan pointed out, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. Jared let out a yawn in acknowledgement, letting go of Evan’s hands to crawl off of him and lay down. He curled up, and before Evan could even say anything else, fell asleep. Huh.

Evan carefully shifted away from Jared, standing up as quietly as he could. He grabbed the discarded blanket that must have fallen while they were pillow-fighting, draping it atop the smaller boy.

He then tucked the edges under Jared, cautious as to not wake him. Soon, he, too, laid down next to Jared. He shut off the light, letting out a sigh. Just as Evan was about to settle down, he suddenly realized what had just occurred and tried to stifle his laughter.

He just got a boyfriend because Jared licked his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> whoooo this was p rad to write B))
> 
> if you want, you can leave a comment or message either of our instagrams to suggest kleinsen, kleinphy, or sincerely 3 oneshots ;D
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> \- A
> 
> Like Armilla said, it’d be pretty cool if you could leave some feedback if needed! I really hope you enjoy, and look forward to upcoming oneshots! Please leave suggestions and all that! Thanks for reading, it was pretty fun writing!
> 
> \- Bella <3
> 
> A's instagram: @peppermint.twists  
> B's instagram: @blissfulbroadway


End file.
